Six Whiskers
by Lapyx
Summary: Kushina thought it was rather unfair that Uzumaki clan was forgotten from history. Armed with that thought, and with a plan of seeking revenge, the fool mother made her decision. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

"You will live…" the knife was pressed deeper into the skin of the newborn child, - _a skin still red and wrinkly with a fragility of the outer layer of onion skin-_ and nearly torn the cheek into a gaping hole.

"..and be the proof…" a second line was added after the first, the knife gliding smoothly like a glide of hot knife on a butter; drawing blood into the _innocent_ face. And then came the third,

"that Uzumakis were once here. Uzumakis…" tears were falling feely down the assaulter's face, as her trembling knife-holding hand moved from the right side, to the left side of the baby's face, _and began cutting anew_ , her other hand supported the screaming baby's head in the crook of her elbow, holding the baby close to her chest, like a mother would do.

"Uzumakis…" more blood was pouring out of now hysterics and thrashing child's face, and she tried to coo him into obedience; the smell of blood originated from beneath herself, - _making a small red pool around her as she sat on the cold hard floor, bare from the hip down as her gown was lifted and a trail of placenta was seen coming from inside of her and was cut from the babe_ -, and the smell of blood staining the inside of her left elbow was deemed to be beneath her notice. "…Uzumakis will be rediscovered," a fifth line was drawn,"…will be known," and a final line.

 _"Will be heard."_

Releasing the operating knife without care, she crawled to the nearby operating table with the difficulty of a mother with a post-childbirth, and a screeching child held closely to herself. Several times after nearly fell on her face by slipping on the blood, she reached her destination and gently lowered the screaming and thrashing baby on it, shushing and cooing all the way. Wiping her hand gently on one bleeding cheek, she began to sing a lullaby.

A few moments passed, the baby cried himself to sleep, body heating up as fever tried to take over. The assaulting woman lied cold on the floor, unmoving, surrounded by her own blood pooled beneath her feet.

A shout for her name was heard from not far away; -before the door to the operation room was broke open, a young man's voice was heard desperately screaming her _name and begging please...! ...'shina, Answer me! Don't you dare do anything stupid. I'm not going to let you waste away after everything you've done! Answer me! Dammi...! -_ and a man in a grey uniform came rushing in after the police forces.

One look at the scene, he paled and his feet gave away.

Vomiting the content of his stomach and heaving the woman's name harshly between the looks alternating from the figure on the floor and the figure on the operating table, his body slowly gave out and the light in his eyes dimmed. He was late, -even though he was famously known as Yellow Flash for his reputation to quickly solved a case-, _he was late to his own son birthing._

He was late.

And with a last look to the presumed dead baby; he took his own pistol and shot himself off before anyone had any say in anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Promising Police Officer Committed Suicide After The Death Of His Criminal Lover.**

"KONOHA: Konoha Special Black Ops found itself losing one of its promising police officer during the ambush into the secret lair of country's most wanted criminal, Orochimaru, last night.

The lair was found after spending almost three years of searching and investigating the mad scientist' lab, when three years ago the country was shocked with the reappearance of some kidnapped victims in questioning conditions, -brainwashed to doing various crimes by the mad scientist himself.

Among these experimented victims, was a long auburn-haired woman, often surfaced in the many results of crimes of this group, who named themselves Oto.

With a lithe figure, this woman sometimes operated the crimes by her own by being the favoured assassin of Orochimaru.

Crime enforcers however found themselves struggling to catch this 5 feet 4 inches tall woman, whom often slither away from the clutch of the imprisonment with superior movements and wits not normal human able to manage.

Minato Namikaze, the police officer who shown very promising performances since his advancement to be an officer about five years ago, was the leader of tracking the crimes of this Oto group. Rumours had it, he had the most encounters with the woman who already identified as an Uzumaki, a lost clan with prominent physical abilities.

More than six months ago however, the sight of the mysterious woman was seen less and less until there was no sighting of her anymore. The people speculated the woman already subjected to another experiment by the mad scientists himself.

Last night, the truth finally surfaced. The news spread that the Black Ops Operation, dubbed as the ANBU, found the secret lair at about 8.00 p.m. last night, -the source being from one of the trusted insider-, in a location that yet to be disclosed to be public.

The Uzumaki woman, codenamed Kitsune, was finally found last night in the ambushed location, in a condition not imaginable to be found in. No longer alive, the subject was not found died being experimented upon, instead by post labour death. She suffered from high degree haemorrhage, and died from lost of blood. The babe however was found alive, albeit in alarming conditions, suspected being abused by the late mother.

The relations between the promising officer and Kitsune finally came to light, to be more than an officer and his target criminal, when he shown more emotional distress upon finding the woman and the babe.

Overwhelm with the loss of loved ones, the officer made a surprising decision of ending his own life within minutes of arriving at the crime scene.

In regard to this issue, the Konoha Times seek to…"

A rather aged man let out a huge sigh, yet instead of slamming the newspaper down in a fit of rege on his worktable, he instead slowly folded the newspaper in half, placed it slowly on the table, and smooth out any creases he found on the paper.

The young police officer had been under his charge, yet they had a relationship more like a mentor and his protégé. For the past years, he had passed down as much knowledge as he could to the young officer in hope that the man would one day succeed him. The Yellow Flash was famous for being able to lead the operations and complete them with lighting speed efficiency after all. The young man was famous for being level-headed and matured despite his age and his years of working in the crime departments.

And the aged man with a hunch on his back, and a mid-length white beard on his face, could not help but felt extremely tired since he received the news last night.

He let out a huge sigh again, -not even a lifetime regret would bring back the man he thought of as his own son. He just had so many things to say to the young officer, -had he still been alive, so many bashing needed to be released, - _how dare he let down the people around him that expect him to know better,_ so many advices that he still had in store, _-he did not need to do that, there are so many ways to solve the issue but that,_ so many apologies needed to be said, - _if only I listened to him more when he told me about Kitsune…_

There were only much the thoughts could do him, and right now, they could do nothing.

"Are you done now, Sarutobi?"

Looking at the man across the room from him, sitting next to the door in a comfortable leather sofa, a huge intimidating man with wild white hair long passed his waist, -the old man could only give a small smile.

Yet the rigid body language of the man who seems ready to get to defence at any given time defy the illusion of comfort and friendliness of the smile the man pasted on his face in corresponding to the old man's smile. His eyes were a whole other story, extremely uncompassionate, dark with anger, and scrutinizing heavily the old man before him.

"How much longer would you need to daze around? Do I need to hear another sigh before you done?"

"…Jiraiya."

"Why, Sarutobi? Do you feel sorry now?", a hint of anger entered his tone, and he belatedly realised his voice grew shaky.

"Do you think it's enough just to feel sorry?", but he didn't care, and just went on even if his voice sounded wetter.

"What had you done, Sarutobi..?" and again, he gave the broken smile towards his once mentor, a figure he once thought as his own father.

A dam of water threatened to spill from his eyes, but he hold it in, and he felt hurt doing so, his eyes had turned so red it questionable how he could still open them wide open when they were smarting so much.

"What…"

"I'm so sorry, Jiraiya. It's all my fault. My, fault," the old man named Sarutobi could only gave apologies as a reply.

Jiraiya once again gave his once mentor a sinister smile, "What use it does now?"

And he leaned forward to get his message more across, "Hiruzen Sarutobi, the famed Professor of Konoha, a name well-known from across the countries, famous for having the vast library of knowledge in his brain, a wise man everybody seek advice from."

And he let his smile dropped from his face, "Why would the Professor say sorry now, I wonder?"

Shamefully, the said Professor cut off his eye contact from his once protégé, "I realised I am still a man full of mistakes, an old man at that. And this mistake, had cost greatly…"

"Damn right it does," Jiraiya cut off a bit harshly, "yet you insist to continue doing more mistakes…" and he let the animosity in his voice increases.

"What possessed you to let him find the lair when you knew the outcome would be like this? You knew she was pregnant, didn't you?"

Full of animosity, Jiraiya continued, "and what possessed you to leak the information to the media... what. were. you. thinking, _Professor?_ "

Building on the anger in his voice, he exploded, "What were you thinking?! WHERE IS THE BABY NOW, SARUTOBI?"

With three long strides, he was now in front of the worktable, firmly planting his hands on the surface. If look could kill, Jiraiya hope the _Professor_ would suffer now and then in consequences of his past actions. Face red glowering with rage, Jiraiya demanded once again,

"Where is… _Naruto?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
